Percia Pan
by Nydroj
Summary: Peter Pan gets lost in London and can't get back to Neverland, he's forced to grow up. He eventually gets married and has a daughter: Percia 'Percy' Pan. An accident leaves Percia and Peter separated. Percia believes Peter abandoned her and she hates him, but when she meets him in London, will she give him a chance? Will she stay with Peter, or return to Neverland?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first Peter Pan fic so I don't really know what you guys want to see. I had the idea for this story and I had to write it down but I have other stories that I have to work on so I have no idea when I'll update this. **

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

**P.S. I haven't watched any version of 'Peter Pan' in a long time so I'll do the best I can here. **

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!**

* * *

Chapter One

Peter Pan never wanted to grow up, but when he got lost in Europe with no pixie dust, he's forced to.

Tinkerbell looked for him but to no avail. The Lost Boy was truly lost.

Peter found a couple that adopted him and he was easily accepted by his new brothers and sisters. He told them marvelous stories about his adventures on Neverland. But that's all they thought they were: stories. They didn't believe that Peter was the same Peter Pan that their neighbor, Wendy, told them about.

Years passed but Peter never forgot the times he had with Tink and the Lost Boys, and he never stopped wishing to return to Neverland someday.

Soon Peter was all grown up, and he met a woman by the name of Paige, and after three years of seeing her, he asked her to marry him. She said yes.

They were married eight months later and a year after their marriage, they welcomed their daughter, Percia, into the world. Percia had her mother's light brown hair, her father's dark brown eyes, and a heart-shaped birthmark on her right cheek.

The three were a happy family until that dark day when they went on vacation...

_..._

_The storm was raging on and the plane was struck by lightning. "We're going to crash!" someone yelled in fear. _

_Men, women, and children were screaming, some crying, as the plane went down. "Daddy!" seven-year-old Percia yelled, running towards her father. _

_Peter picked her up and held her close to his chest. "Oh, Peter, I'm scared," Paige said as Peter put his arm around his wife. _

_"I know, it's ok," he said, "We're going to be ok." _

_The plane hit the water, the impact caused Peter to lose his grip on Percia and she was lost in the crowd. She screamed and the water consumed her. _

_..._

Percia screamed and shot up from her canopy bed. She looked around and let out a sigh of relief.

Someone ran into her room, holding a candle. "What's wrong, Percy?" a kind, male voice asked.

"It was just a dream," Percia replied, "I'm sorry I woke you, Ashton, go back to bed."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ashton asked as he sat on a stool next to the canopy.

"It was the same dream," Percia started, "I've had it every night for the past two weeks... Back when the plane crashed... it always ends with me in the water, thinking that I'm going to die... But then I wake up, and instead of telling my self that it was only a dream, I remember that it actually happened."

"Do you want me to stay in here with you until you go back to sleep?"

Percia shook her head. "No," she said, "Go back to the others and I'll see you in the morning."

Ashton nodded and stood up, he kissed Percia's forehead and left. When Percia heard Ashton's door close, she got up and walked to the tunnel that led up to the earth's surface.

She flew up it and to her private hideout, a perch that overlooks Neverland. The sun was just starting to rise. She looked out at the sea and saw a happy sight: the Jolly Roger. "Well, well, well, what do you know?" she muttered with a smirk, "Hook's back already..."

Percica stood up and put her hands on her hips, hovering a few inches. She flew towards the ship and floated behind the ship's sail.

* * *

Captain Hook sat in his cabin with a wet towel over his forehead, leaning his head back. "Oh, stupid girl," he scowled, "gave me a splitting headache and it's still not gone."

"Oh I know, Captain, I know," Mr. Smee said as he removed the towel and placed it in a bowl of water. He squeezed it out and put it back on Hook's forehead.

A rooster's crow was heard and Hook shot up. "No!" he complained, "Tell her to go away!"

Smee nodded and walked out of the cabin. He looked up and saw a figure behind the sail. A dagger went through the sail and in one, swift motion, was big enough for Percia to come through. "Hello, ya old cod..." her voice trailed off, "Hey, where's Hook?"

"I'm afraid the Captain doesn't feel well, Percy," Smee replied, "He doesn't want you to bother him right now."

"Now when did I become a bother?" Percia asked, "I just wanted to talk to him."

"Oh... very well, but make it quick," Smee said.

Percia smiled and landed the deck, putting her dagger away. She walked into Hook's cabin and said, "Hello, ya old codfish, how ya feeling?"

Hook glared at Percia. "I told Smee to get rid of you," he started, "What do you want?"

"Well I _was_ wondering how you were feeling," she replied.

"I've got a terrible headache thanks to yesterday morning's incident," he said.

"Right, about that, I never meant to throw that rock, it was supposed to be a joke. I'm sorry," she told him. She looked at the ground.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" Hook guessed.

Percia nodded. "Every night it's the same dream," she mumbled, "It has to mean something..."

"It's only a reminder of how cruel your father is," Hook told her, "Abandoning you after that wreck... You're lucky I came along when I did."

"Cruel... Abandoned... Wreck... Lucky..." Percia muttered. She shook her head as images flashed through her mind. "Too many memories, scattered... I can't piece them together..."

"It's ok, Percy, they'll come together in due time," Hook said, "Now would you mind leaving? My head is killing me."

"Alright, but next time I see you, be ready to fight, Codfish," Percia replied and left.

"I am not a codfish," Hook muttered in annoyance.

Percia flew back to her perch and thought about her parents. "Maybe... maybe he didn't abandon me," she said to herself then shook her head, "He left me... It's as simple as that."

* * *

**Ok, so, what do you think? Is this chapter too confusing? Should I change it? I don't know, you tell me. **

**So I do hope you enjoyed and if you did make sure to review! :)**

**Again, I'm not sure when I'll update this because I just had to get the idea down, that's why I started this. So yeah...**

**Have a blessed day.  
❤ Nydroj ❤**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan! **

* * *

Chapter Two

Perica's POV

The sun was up and I still at my perch, lost in thought.

"I knew you'd be here," Ashton said from behind me, "You're thinking about Peter, aren't you?"

"Tomorrow it'll offically be five years since Hook brought me here," I started, refusing to look at him, "You know what that means, don't you?"

He sat next to me. "You're really going to leave Neverland?" he asked.

"It won't be forever, Ashton," I told him, "Three days and I'll be back."

"What if you don't want to come back?" he asked.

"As long as you and the others need me, I'll always come back," I looked him in the eyes, "And children need a mother, so they'll always need me."

"So you'll always come back," he mumbled, "But you're a child, you need a mother, too, what if you met your mother and decide to stay in London?"

I shook my head. "I'm fifteen, I have you and the Lost Boys, I don't need a mother." I heard the Lost Boys yelling from the hideout and I stood up. "Duty calls," I said with a sly smile, "Let's go."

Ashton and I flew to the hideout and I pointed to a bucket of water outside the enterence to the hideout. Ashton nodded with a smirk and I went down the tunnel to the mainroom of the hideout. "Percy!" Chubby yelled, "The Twins took my teddy bear!"

"Did not!" the Twins protested, "It's our bear!"

The boys started yelling at each other and grabbing at the bear. I sighed and crossed my arms. The three boys noticed my irrated look and instantly stopped fighting, sitting on the floor quietly.

I sat in front of them and took the bear away. "If you ca-" I stopped mid-sentence and looked at the bear, "Hey! This is mine!"

Chubby and the Twins looked at each other nervously then yelled similtaniously, "He took it!" pointing at one another.

"Ugh! Ashton!" I yelled angrily.

Ashton slid down the tunnel and said, "Surprise, boys!"

Before I could yell 'no' he threw the bucket of water at the boys... and me. I yelped and glared at Ashton. "Whoops," he muttered, "Uh... What do you need, Percy?"

I stood up, throwing the teddy bear to the side of the room, picked up another bucket of water, and dumped it on Ashton's head. I stuck my tongue out at him and he copied me.

I turned, picked up a towel from the chair, and started to dry myself off when I felt splash of cold water hit my back. I spun around and saw Tootles trying to hid a water pitcher behind his back. "Oh you shouldn't have done that," I said with a playful smile. I grabbed him and flew up the tunnel.

Before Tootles could react, I was holding him over Mermaid Lagoon. I heard the Lost Boys yelling as they landed on the rock where the mermaids were sittng and I dropped Tootles into the lagoon. The boys laughed and I smiled as I watched Tootles swim to the surface and one of the mermaids helped him to the rock.

I landed next to Ashton and the laughter died down, except for Slightly, who was sitting laughing hysterically. Tootles glared at him and pushed him into the lagoon.

I smiled and sat down as all of the Lost Boys jumped into the water and began splashing one another. After a few minutes, I jumped in as well. I put my hands on Ashton's shoulders and pushed him under the water; I swam away from him but he never came up.

It became quiet and I looked around curiously. Then something grabbed my leg and pulled me under the water; I screamed. Ashton was pulling me down; I kicked at him and he grabbed my hand. In his eyes, I could see something strange, something I only saw when my father looked at my mother, it shocked me. I shook my head, pulled my hand away from his, and swam up to the surface.

"Not possible... It's Neverland, that's not possible here..." I said to myself.

I climbed onto the rock and said, "Alright, boys, back to the hideout for breakfast. I'll meet you there."

I picked up my pixie dust pouch, which I had left on the rock before I jumped into the water, and dusted myself. I flew back to the hideout and cleaned up the main room, set the table, and went to my room.

I set my teddy bear on the canopy bed and looked at it, cocking my head to the side.

_...Flashback..._

_"Daddy, what's happening?" I asked I hugged my teddy bear tightly. The plane was falling. I was scared... so scared..._

_"It'll be ok, Percia," Peter told me, "Just stay close to me and everything will be ok." _

I shook my head and went back out to the main room. The Lost Boys were already there and eating, as well as talking loudly. I sat at the end of the table and looked around at the boys, I sighed. "Boys, I need to tell you something important and I really need you to listen to me," I started and everyone became quiet, "First I want to tell you that I'm not like Peter, I would never abandon you like he did... but..."

I closed my eyes. "What's wrong, Percy?" Tibs asked.

"Tomorrow marks the five year anniversary of when I came to Neverland," I continued hesitantly, "And five years ago, I made a deal with Ashton, I was going to leave Neverland-"

"You can't leave!" Everyone yelled and began protesting.

"I'm not... Just listen... I would never..." I shook head and Ashton stood up.

"Quiet!" he yelled, "Let her explain!"

Everyone stopped yelling and settled down. "Thank you," I said, "I'm not leaving forever, I'll be back in three days. The deal was: I would stay here for five years and be a mother to you, but then I would go to London by myself and look for my parents. But I promise- I swear, that I'll be back in three days."

"Why would you want to find your parents?" Georgie, one of the newer Lost Boys, asked.

"I... I have to know if they really abandoned me or... if it's all a misunderstanding," I replied, "I have to know."

"What if you don't _want_ to come back?" Bubba, another new Lost Boy, asked.

"What do I always say, boys?" I said, "As long as you need me, I will always come back, and..."

"Children need a mother, so we'll always need you. So you'll always come back," they finished.

"We'll miss you, Percy," Slightly told me.

I smiled, "I'll miss you, too. But I don't leave until tomorrow morning, so we have one more day before I leave, how about we do something extra fun?"

"Like what?" the Twins asked.

"Like... raiding the Treasure of Mermaid Lagoon," I said slyly.

They cheered in agreement.

* * *

**I couldn't resist writing another chapter so soon. haha, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**It's so sad about Robin Williams! The movie 'Hook' is what inspired me to write this story... :'(**

**R.I.P Robin Williams. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan! **

* * *

Chapter Three

Percia's POV

"Alright, boys," I said as the Lost Boys stood at attention, "the mission you're about to enter is not only dangerous, but life-threatening, I expect you to be brave. If you are caught by the mermaids, do not panic, stay calm until the rescue troops find you, understand?"

"Sir, yes, sir," they replied in unison.

"Ashton, Slightly, Tootles, Bubba, Twin One, you'll be stealing the treasure, only take what you can carry," I continued, "Georgie, Nibs, Chubby, Twin Two, you're the rescue troops, only go in when I give the signal, am I understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir," they said.

"Forward, march," I barked.

We started marching towards Mermaid Lagoon.

* * *

"Alright, Ashton," I started quietly as we hid behind bushes by the lagoon, "you take over from here. I'll give you the signal when it's clear to move in."

Ashton nodded and I flew up to my perch, crouching so the mermaids couldn't see me. I glanced at the boys, then looked at the mermaids; when they weren't looking, I gave Ashton the signal.

He and four of the Lost Boys started to wade into the water. Sneaking up behind the mermaids, they dove under the water. A minute later, they came up with fist-fulls of ancient treasure.

I smiled slightly and watched the mermaids closely. I looked away for a minute and heard someone yell, "Hey! Those little thieves are stealing the treasure!"

All of the mermaids turned and saw the Boys. They began to swim towards them; one of them grabbed Tootles and he yelled in protest.

I looked at the 'rescue team' and yelled, "Go! They got Tootles!"

The rest of the Lost Boys ran into the water, swimming quickly towards the mermaid that had taken Tootles. I flew down and pulled at the mermaid's hair, she yelped in shock and lost her grip on Tootles.

I snickered but then she splashed water on me and my pixie dust washed away, I fell into the water. I came up and wiped my hair out of my face.

The mermaid grabbed my shoulder and tried to get a hold of Tootles again, but Georgie pulled him away. Ashton grabbed my other arm and pulled me towards him, but the mermaid pulled as well. My arms hurt. "Ow! Careful!" I snapped.

The mermaid hesitated and I kicked her in the stomach. She yelled and let me go. Ashton pulled me towards him again and we swam to the shore, where the Boys were waiting.

I laughed slightly and said, "Back to the hideout, boys."

We ran back to the hideout and stopped near the entrance. Bubba brought over a stool and I sat down. "Come forth, dear Lost Boys, and show me the treasure," I said in a regal voice.

Each boy showed their hands, shaking their heads. "Nothing?" I asked in disappointment, "We didn't get anything?"

"We lost everything when the mermaids came after us," Chubby told me.

"Oh," I muttered, "Ah well, there's always next time." I smiled at them kindly.

"Actually," Ashton said, "I managed to get away with something."

He walked up to me and gave me a hand mirror. My eyes widened and I looked at it in shock. "This isn't what I think it is... is it?" I asked him.

He smiled slightly and nodded. "It is," he told me, "The Mirror of Truth."

"What's the Mirror of Truth?" the Twins asked.

"It shows you how you really feel about things... It can even show you your real self," I explained and looked at Ashton, "I can't believe you got away with this. The mermaids will kill us when they find out it's missing."

"Oh yes, creatures that can't walk on land are going to kill us, I'm so scared," Ashton said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and looked in to mirror. An image of a scared, trapped little girl looked back at me, a voice only I could hear kept saying over and over again, 'I just want to go home,' my eyes went wide for a spilt second before returning to normal.

"What'd you see?" Ashton asked.

I smiled and lied, "I saw the girl that never wants to grow up. The leader of the Lost Boys."

Ashton chuckled and I stood up. "Go play, boys, I want to talk to Ashton for a little bit," I said and the Boys, curious, ran off.

Ashton and I went in to the hideout and to my room. I untied my pouch of pixie dust from my waist and sighed. "Well, there goes half of my supply of pixie dust," I mumbled, "All wet, it won't work now."

"What did you want to talk about?" Ashton asked.

I set the pouch on the table and sat on the canopy. "I just wanted to make sure you'll be ok while I'm gone," I started, "Are you sure you can handle the Lost Boys without me?"

"I was able to handle them before you can to the island, wasn't I?" he replied.

"Actually," I smirked, "as I recall, when Hook introduced me, you were tied, upside down over Shark's Point."

He rolled his eyes, "We'll be fine, Percy... Now what do you _really_ want to talk about?"

I shook my head. "Can't keep anything from you, can I?" I started, "Ok, here it is, I want... I _need,_ you to promise me that if I'm not back in three days, you'll come looking for me, you and the boys."

"Why wouldn't you be back in three days?" he asked.

I looked at the ground. "Just promise me," I said quietly.

He walked up to me, took my hand in his gently, looked me in the eye and said, "I promise."

I gave him a half smile, "Thank you."

* * *

Early the next morning, it was barely sunup and I was at my perch, making sure I had everything in my bag.

Ashton and the Lost Boys flew up to the perch and stood in front of me. "Here," Ashton said and handed me the Mirror of Truth, "I thought you might want to bring this with you."

An uneasy feeling settled over me but I took the mirror and put it in my bag anyway.

"And this," Slightly said as he gave me a pouch of pixie dust.

I smiled, "Thank you, I'll need extra pixie dust."

"We're all going to miss you, Percy," Chubby told me sadly.

I knelt down, put a hand on his shoulder, and looked at the other boys. "And I am going to miss you all so very much," I told them, "Nothing gives me as much pleasure as watching over you boys."

"You promise you'll be back in three days?" Tootles asked quietly.

I glanced at Ashton. "I promise," I replied.

"A promise isn't good enough," Twin one started.

"You have to make a Neverland Oath," Twin two finished.

I sighed and stood up, putting my right hand over my heart. "I, Percia Pan, daughter of the famed Peter Pan, make a Neverland Oath, give my inner child's word, that I will _always_ return to Neverland," I swore, "_Nothing_ will keep me from coming back. I vow to return in three days, if not sooner."

I began to glow as the oath was made. The glow died down and I hugged everyone. "I have to go now," I said gently, "I'll see you all in three days."

I backed away from them but Tootles ran up to me, hugging my legs. "Please don't go," he said.

I pulled him away from me, kneeling down, I kissed his forehead. "It'll be ok," I told him, "Make sure everyone stays safe while I'm gone, ok?"

He nodded and Slightly pulled him back towards the others.

Ashton came up to me and kissed my cheek. "Goodbye, Percy," he said quietly as he pulled me in to a protective hug.

"Bye, Ashton," I pulled away from him.

I walked to the edge of the perch and looked at the boys. I sighed and smiled confidently. "Bye, bye, boys," I saluted them and jumped in to the air, flying towards the Second Star.

I looked back and turned, I let out a roaster's crow and flew off.

* * *

**There we go, chapter three, hoped you like it and make sure to ReViEw! **

**This story only has one review and, I'd like to change that. But I need _your_ help to do it! **

**Also, what do you think should happen next? Peter should be appearing in chapter four but I want to know what you think should happen when Percy meets him. It would be greatly appreciated if you told me. :)**

**Have a blessed day.  
❤Nydroj❤**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan! **

* * *

Chapter Four: Percy's POV

I made it to London at sundown. I looked around and flew towards a house. I looked through the window and saw a fifteen-year-old boy sitting on a bed, reading to a little girl.

The girl looked at the window and gasped. I jumped up and a minute later the window opened. "There's nothing there, Julia," I heard the boy say. His voice was kind and mature.

The window closed and I looked through it again, getting a glimpse of the boy's face. His eyes were crystal blue and he had dirty blonde hair. I smiled slightly and moved on to the house to the left.

I looked in the window and saw a light moving around the room. I moved away from the window quickly. "A fairy," I said quietly and looked through the window again. A person came into the room, he was an adult, with red hair and brown eyes.

I backed away from the window as my eyes widened. I clenched my fists and said angrily, "Peter."

I flew to the ground and walked to the door of the first house I had been at. I knocked on door and a minute later an elderly woman opened it. She smiled at me kindly. "Hello, dear, can I help you?" she asked politely.

I smiled shyly. "I don't want to bother you ma'am, but I'm afraid I've gotten myself lost," I lied, "It's awfully late to try and find my way home, may I stay here for the night?"

"Oh, of course, child, come in, come in," she said as she moved aside.

I found it odd that she would let a stranger into her home.

"Daniel!" the woman called up the stairs, "Come on down, we have a guest!"

The woman led me into the living room. "Have a seat, dear," she told me, "I'm Wendy Jones."

"I'm Percia, Mrs. Jones," I replied as I sat on the couch.

The boy I had seen through the window came into the room. "Percia, this is my grandson, Daniel," she said, "Daniel, this is Percia."

Daniel smiled at me politely, "Hello, Perica."

"Percia will be staying here for the night," Mrs. Jones told him, "Would you mind showing her to the guestroom?"

"Not at all," Daniel replied and I stood up. I followed him to the stairs. "Where do you live, Percia?" he asked me.

"Someplace very far away from here," I replied.

"How far?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Why aren't you wearing a long dress like girls are supposed to?" He led me into the guestroom.

I looked down at my short, red tunic and black tights.

Daniel chuckled and said, "You look like Peter Pan!"

I scowled. "Don't you dare say that to me!" I snapped, "I hate Peter Pan!"

Daniel looked at me questionably and shook his head as if waving a question away. "Grandmother Wendy will be up in a little while to see if you need anything."

I nodded. "I'd suggest a hairbrush," he mumbled.

I glared at him as he left. I walked to the window and sat on the window seat; I looked out at the setting sun. I heard the door open and Mrs. Jones came in.

"Percia," she said and closed the door, "I know who you are, Daughter of Pan."

"And I know who you are, Wendy Darling," I replied, "I suppose you know why I'm here, then."

"No actually, I don't know," she sat next to me, "Why don't you tell me?"

"I don't want to," I told her, "I've had a long trip, Mrs. Jones, I would like to some rest."

"Of course, dear," she stood up, "But please, call me Wendy."

I nodded and she left.

-The Next Morning-

I hummed a lullaby my mother used to sing to me as I moved around the kitchen.

"Grandmother!" a girl said as she ran into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw me and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name's Percia," I replied, "but my friends call me Percy."

She made a face and said, "Percy is a boy's name."

I knelt next to her, "Do I look like a boy?"

She looked at me closely. "I don't think you'd want me to say,?" she replied.

I stood up and scowled. "Fine then, call me Percia," I muttered as I went to the stove.

"I'm Julia," the girl told me, "What are you doing at the stove?"

"At home, I fix breakfast for everyone," I started, "Your grandmother was so kind as to let me stay here last night so I figured the least I could do was make breakfast."

Before Julia could say anything else, Daniel came into the room. "Oh..." he started slowly, "Percia... what are you doing?"

"I'm fighting Captain Hook, genius, what does it look like?" I replied sarcastically.

"I was just asking," he muttered, "When are you leaving?"

I put a plate of pancakes on the table and said, "I'm leaving now. I have some business to take care of before I go home."

"What business?" Daniel asked.

"It doesn't concern you," I took off the apron I was wearing and set it on the counter, "Well I'm off, tell your grandmother I said thank you for letting me stay here."

I left the room and walked to the front door. "Now, Percia, you aren't leaving without breakfast, are you?" Wendy asked, coming down the stairs.

I looked at the ground. "I'm not hungry, thank you," I told her, "And thank you for letting me stay here, Wendy."

I walked out the door before she could protest anymore.

I went to the house next to it and bit my lower lip as I hesitantly knocked on the door.

It opened and I saw Peter Pan. "Can I help you?" he asked me.

I stood, speechless for a few minutes before finding my voice, "I need to talk to you." I walked into the house.

"Now wait a minute!" he protested, "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter," I said as I looked at picture of me when I was about five-years-old, "This is your daughter, isn't it? Percia's her name, correct?"

"Yes," he replied slowly.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She died thirteen years ago," he said sadly.

"How did she die?" I looked at him.

"She drowned," he lied.

"Don't lie to me, Peter," I snapped, "Your plane crashed in the ocean and you abandoned her on an island! She was seven years old, how could you?!"

"I didn't abandon her!" he told me sternly, "How do you know about this?"

I stared at the wall and asked, "What do you mean you didn't abandon her?"

"The plane crashed and we, along with other survivors, swam to a nearby island," he started to explain, "I left Percia at the shore while I went to look for supplies. I was bitten by a rattle snake and passed out before I could get back to her. When I woke up, I was in a hospital, far away from my daughter."

I was shocked. "H-how do you know she's dead?" I asked.

"She was only seven years old, she couldn't have survived by herself," he whispered, "Now tell me, who are you?"

"My friends call me Percy," I told him, "but my real name is Percia... Percia Pan."

* * *

**So the truth is told! How will Percy and Peter react to each other in the next chapter? I honestly don't know...**

**Tell me what ya think! **

**Have a blessed day. ❤Nydroj❤**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Percy's POV

Peter moved to the stairs and sat down, shocked. "What...?" he asked, still stunned, "But... it's been thirteen years, my daughter would be twenty-years-old, you're a teenager."

"I was on the island you left me on for seven years, then Captain Hook found me. I've been on Neverland for the past five years," I explained.

"Neverland? You live on Neverland?" he whispered, "And you think... that I abandoned you?"

"Yes," I said.

He stood up and looked at me closely. He moved my bangs out of my face and saw my birthmark. He cuffed my cheek with one hand "It is you..." he said quietly. He hugged me tightly.

"Don't touch me," I snapped as I pushed him away, "Don't you see? You abandoned me, I've grown up wondering why you would ever leave me, your own daughter!" With every word my voice got louder and began to crack.

"I didn't abandon you!" he shot back, "I was unconscious, you can't blame me."

"Then why didn't you come back for me?!" I was on the verge of tears by now, "I was only a child..."

Peter hugged me again. I continued to resist but he kept me in his arms until I gave up trying to get free. "I tried to get back," he started gently, "but the police had told me that they had searched the island and found no other survivors. I gave up hope."

"You gave up on me," I said sternly as I was finally able to push him away, "I was always able to take care of myself, you knew that, but you gave up on me. I've hated you ever since I realized that you weren't coming."

I turned and placed my hand on the doorknob but something flew in front of me, pulling my hair in the process. "Ow!" I yelped.

The fairy I had seen through the window was now in front of me, scolding me. "Tinkerbell!" I said in shock, "How long have you been here?"

She replied in Fairy, her voice sounding like jingling bells. "A week? I've been worried about you!" I told her.

She then preceded to scold me about not forgiving my father. I glared and grabbed her in my hand. I tossed her behind me and left the house.

"Percia," Peter called after me.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, "It's Percy now."

I stormed off and walked to a park nearby; I sat on a bench. I couldn't fight it anymore, tears began to stream down my cheeks. I covered my face with my hands.

"Percia...?" a voice said slowly.

I looked up and saw Daniel. I looked at my lap. "Hello, Daniel," I replied quietly.

"Are you ok?" he asked he sat next to me.

I let out a sigh. "Daddy issues..." I mumbled.

"Is that what you came to do?" he asked, "Talk to your father?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"Oh, I take it things didn't go well?" he guessed.

"I hate my father..." I choked out.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He looked at me kindly.

"You wouldn't understand," I whispered as more tears fell.

"I think I would," he replied, "My dad left about two years after Julia was born. I was only nine."

I was quiet for a few minutes. "I was seven," I started, "But things were different for me, he abandoned me. I was all alone."

"What about your mother?" Daniel asked.

"She... I don't know what happened to her," I took in a shaky breath, "I lived alone up until five years ago."

"Oh, who is your father?"

I looked at him in his eyes, "Peter Pan."

Daniel's eyes widened. "My neighbor Peter Pan?" he exclaimed and I nodded, _"You're_ his daughter?!"

I nodded. "Where have you been?!" he asked before realizing something, "Aren't you... twenty years old?"

"No... you wouldn't understand," I muttered before getting up and walking away.

* * *

After a few hours of walking around by myself, I stopped in front of a café. I looked inside and my mouth watered. It was then that I realized how hungry I was... And when I realized that I had left the bag with the supplies I had brought from Neverland in Wendy's house.

My stomach growled and I sighed. "Hungry?" someone asked from beside me, "I'll get you something."

I looked to the side and, once again, saw Daniel. "Just leave me alone," I told him and started to walk off.

"Come on, Percia," he said, "When was the last time you ate?"

I thought about yesterday morning when I ate before leaving Neverland. "I have food in my bag," I replied as I continued to walk.

Daniel put his hand on my shoulder and I turned around. "The bag you left in the guestroom?" he asked and I nodded, "Julia got in to that and ate all the food you brought."

I bit my lower lip. "Fine," I finally said, "But then I have to leave for home."

He smiled and we went into the café. As we feasted on tea and crumpets, I found myself telling Daniel everything about myself. He laughed. "You expect me to believe that Peter Pan in real, you're his daughter, and you've lived on Neverland for five years?" he asked as he laughed.

"No, but it's true!" I told him before sipping my tea, "One day I'll take you to Neverland, you can meet the Lost Boys and fight Captain Hook!"

"You should tell Julia some of your stories, she loves Peter Pan," he told me.

I sighed in frustration. "I have to go," I mumbled as I stood up.

"Wait," he said as he also stood up, "I didn't mean to offend you but-"

"But the truth about me sounds like a fairytale," I interrupted, "I know. You don't have to apologize."

"Well can't you stay for another day or two?" he asked me.

"I want to, but my dad... I can't," I replied, "Besides, the Lost... my friends, need me."

"Come one, Percia, just one more day," he said, "Please?"

I was quiet for a minute. "Only if you call me Percy from now on," I replied.

He smiled, "It's a deal, _Percy."_

"Fine, one more day, but I have to be gone by tomorrow night," I explained.

"Ok," he nodded.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I know it's been almost a month since I updated but I've been busy with school! **

**Next chapter should be... I'm not tellin'... and no, it's not that I don't know what the next chapter is gonna be about because I _do_ know. So yeah... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think! :)**

**And I have a FictionPress account now, the link is in my profile so make sure to check that out!**

**❤Nydroj❤**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan! **

* * *

Chapter Six: Percy's POV

I walked into the guestroom of Wendy's house with Daniel right behind me. I flopped onto my back on the bed and asked, "So now that you know about my parents, what about yours? You said your father left, what about your mother?"

Daniel sat in a chair by the desk, quiet. "Um," he started after a few minutes of silence, "She died last year, in a car accident. Julia and I came to live here when the police couldn't find our father."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

"About your mom..." he trailed off, "Maybe Peter should tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked but he didn't answer. I sat up. "What about my mom, Daniel?" I asked again, "You have to tell me."

"She's dead," he told me and my eyes widened, "she died in the plane crash. Peter said she never even made it out of the wreck."

"What...?" I chocked out, "She's dead...?"

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly.

"Um, I... um," I stuttered, shocked. I fell back onto the bed and covered my face with my hands, holding back tears. I took in shaky breaths and felt Daniel sit next to me.

He took my hand and said gently, "She wouldn't want you to hide your pretty eyes just to hide the tears."

I closed my eyes for a moment and sat up again. I looked at my lap. Before I could say anything, Wendy called me downstairs. I got up and walked out of the room. When I walked into the living room I said Peter.

My eyes darkened. "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I want my daughter back," Peter replied.

"I am not your daughter," I snapped.

"Percia, please, just give me a chance," he pleaded, "And if you don't want me to, then I'll leave you alone. So what do you say?"

I looked away from him and saw Daniel standing at the top of the stairs. He motioned for me to give Peter a chance. I looked back at my father and said sternly, "No. You had your chance thirteen years ago."

He looked hurt and I ran back up the stairs. "Percy-" Daniel started.

I shook my head to stop him and pushed him out of my way. I went into the guestroom and closed the door with a loud thud, locking it behind me.

Peter's POV

I closed my eyes and sighed. "She needs time, Peter," Wendy said as she placed her hand on my shoulder, "She just found out that she was wrong about you, now she needs to process it. She'll come around."

"But _when_ will she come around?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know," she replied, "Try talking to her tomorrow."

Percy's POV

I collapsed on the bed and began to cry.

"Percy?" Daniel asked from the other side of the door, "Are you ok?"

"Go away," I replied.

I heard someone else walk up to the door. "Percia, may I come in?" Wendy asked.

I didn't reply; I hugged a pillow tightly and took in a shaky breath.

I heard the door open and sat up, wiping my eyes. "How did you get in?" I asked Wendy as she sat at on the edge of the bed.

"I have a spar key," she replied, "Now, do you want to talk?"

"No," I whispered, "I just want to go home."

She hugged me comfortingly and Julia came in. "Percia, why are you crying?" she asked me.

I looked at her and said, "I'm just going through a really hard time right now."

She walked over to the bed. "What always makes me happy is a make-over, and you could use one."

I laughed slightly. "She's right," Wendy agreed, "A beautiful girl like you dressed like that. Come now, let's get you dressed up and then we'll go out for dinner."

"I don't have anything else to wear," I said as I blinked away remaining tears.

"You leave that to me," she replied.

-One Hour Later-

"Are you ready yet?" Daniel yelled up the stairs impatiently.

Julia ran to the top of the stairs and said, "I present to you, the new Percia!" She then moved out of the way and I walked shyly to the stairs.

My usually tangled hair was brushed and in a waterfall braid. I wore a dark red, sweetheart neckline dress with black lace overlay, petal pink lipstick and pink blush, and red heals. I also had a black lace choker necklace and black lace bracelets on each wrist.

"So... how do I look?" I asked.

"Whoa," Daniel replied as he stared, "You look beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks," I said and walked down the stairs.

Wendy followed me and said, "That was your mother's dress, you know. You look just as beautiful as her." I smiled. "Now then, are we ready to go?" she continued.

Daniel held his arm out towards me and we interlocked arms. We walked out to the car and drove to a formal restaurant.

I looked around the restaurant. "Percia, are you enjoying England?" Wendy asked me.

"It's nice here, but I'd enjoy it more if the circumstances were different," I replied.

"You should really give Peter a chance," she told me, "I know it's hard to understand but he never wanted to leave you."

I looked at my lap, "Wendy, I can't... it's hard to forgive, forget, and convince myself that what he says is true."

"I know," she said, "How long will you be here?"

"I have to leave by tomorrow night," I replied, "So can we please not talk about Peter?"

She nodded.

The night was filled with talking and laughing and I had a wonderful time getting to know Wendy and Daniel better. Julia chimed in when she understood what we were talking about but soon got tired and began to complain.

The next afternoon, I was packing my things when Daniel walked into the room. "Do you have to leave today?" he asked me.

"I already told you, yes," I replied as I looked inside my pixie dust pouch to check how much was left.

"Why? Why so soon?" he asked.

"Because it takes all night to get to Neverland," I explained, "I have to be back by tomorrow or..."

"Or...?" he sat on the floor next to me.

"Or bad things will happen," I said, thinking about my oath. I wished I could stay longer but I couldn't, not without getting sick.

"When will you be back?" he handed me a notebook that had fallen out of my bag.

"I don't know," I said, "I can't come back very often. Maybe you should come visit me sometime." I smiled slightly.

"I might just do that," he replied with a smile, "Where do you live?"

"I've already told you," I fidgeted with one of my necklaces, "Neverland."

Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes. "I still don't believe you," he told me.

I was about to reply when I noticed that he was leaning closer towards me; before I could react, he kissed me. At first I kissed back, but then remembered that where I lived, love wasn't possible, and pulled away quickly. I cleared my throat awkwardly and whispered, "You should go."

"Wait, Percy, if you don't feel-"

"It's not a matter of feelings!" I snapped and stood up, turning around to look away from him, "Just... go."

He stood up and left. It was then that I noticed someone looking through the window with wide, hurt eyes. "Ashton," I whispered.

* * *

**Duh, duh, duuuh. Yeah. Not a really interesting chapter, but, I did my best so... R. E. V. I. E. W. Please! Also, check out my Instagram account: its_about_what_you_are, for posts to make you smile and things you can do to make others smile! I only have like... three followers, and they're all like 13! The heck?! That's just weird, man. So yeah, that's all I got, so... I'll try to update as soon as I can! **

**~Nydroj**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan! **

* * *

Chapter Seven: Percy's POV

I opened the window and Ashton flew backwards. "Ashton, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to make sure you left on time," he replied, "But I see that you have other plans with that boy."

"Daniel's just a friend, Ashton," I protested.

"Oh sure, the way you just sat there and allowed him to kiss you says 'friend' to me," he said angrily, "You know you can't fall in love, not without breaking your oath. And you know what would happen if you stayed."

"I'm not in love!" I told him, "But... if I were, you and others would always be able to..." I trailed off.

"Release you from your oath?" he guessed and I nodded, "Percia, you're coming home right now."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me through the window. "Let go of me!" I demanded as I struggled to pull my arm away, "You can't tell me what to do!"

"No, I can't, but I can drag you back to Neverland in a bag, if need be," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," my eyes darkened.

"Try me," he growled out.

"Ashton, if you don't let go of me, I'll scream!" I yelled.

"Then scream!"

I took breath and let it out slowly, knowing my childish ways would get me no where with him. "Please, I have a few more hours, I deserve them," I begged, "I _never_ come here, Ashton! Please!"

"No, Percia!" he yelled, "Let's go!" He tightened his grip on my arm.

I kicked him, hard, and he let go in shock. I flew back into the house and closed the window, locking it. I looked at the ground and walked out of the room.

-Three Hours Later-

I had spent the rest of my time with Daniel, blushing as we discussed what had happened earlier. We finally went back up to the guest room. That's when I noticed that the sun was setting.

"There's something I have to tell you," I said as I turned to face Daniel, "My friend, Ashton, was at the window and he saw us... kiss. He hates me..."

"He was at the window?" Daniel asked, "Don't tell me he can fly too."

I nodded. "He can," I mumbled, "But that's not the point, the fact is, he's my best friend, and because of our kiss, he thinks I've betrayed him and the others... I have to go now..."

He knew not to fight it; I had stayed as long as I could. I picked up my bag and smiled at Daniel before walking over to the window and opening it. "I'll visit as soon as I can," I told him, "Goodbye."

"Wait-" he stopped abruptly when I flew out the window. He walked to the window and looked at me. "What...?" he asked in shock, "H-how...?"

"I told you, I'm the daughter of Peter Pan!" I replied, "I'll see you soon, Daniel!"

I turned and took a deep breath. "Daniel," I called back, "Do me a favor and... tell Peter that if he wants to talk to me, it's the first star to the right, straight on 'til morning. Pixie dust is in the top drawer of the dresser."

"Um... ok, I'll tell him," he said with a slight chuckle.

I finally built up enough courage to go home and started to fly towards the second star. I looked back as I flew away. London was getting smaller and smaller. Was I really giving up my only chance to grow up? Find love and have kids of my own...? It was everything I had ever dreamed of... and I was just leaving.

But the Lost Boys needed me, and as long as they needed me, I would always return to them. Even if it meant giving up my dream.

-Day Break-

Neverland came into view and I had ten minutes to land before the curse of my oath set in. I flew faster, excited to see my boys again but at the same time devastated to realize that I was really going back to an island that was taking away my dream.

I could hear the Lost Boys yelling when they saw me which made me smile. I could see them jumping excitedly on my perch. "Percy! Percy!" they yelled.

I was almost to the perch and let out a happy rooster's crow before flying faster and reaching the perch, grabbing Tootles and hugging him. I landed and everyone crowded around me, hugging me. "Oh I've missed my boys!" I told him.

I glanced around and counted them, "One, two... three... four, five, six... seven, eight... Where's Ashton?"

My answer came when I heard him playing his pan flute while sitting in a tree beside the hideout. I looked towards the tree and sighed.

"He's been there since he got back," Bubba told me.

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Did you two have a fight?" Slightly asked.

"I'm afraid we did, Slightly," I replied, "I'm gonna go talk to him, then I'll start breakfast."

I flew to the tree Ashton was in. He noticed me and stopped playing his pan flute, letting his arm with the flute hang off the branch. He stared straight ahead sternly. "Surprised you even came back," he muttered angrily.

"You know I had to," I said gently.

"Yeah... you're _oath_," he mumbled gruffly.

"Ashton, you know that's not why I came back," I said motherly, "As long as they need me, I'll always come back, and children need a mother, so they'll always need me. So I'll always come back."

He stood up on the branch and threw his pan flute into the forest, letting out an angry 'Ugh!' and jumping down from the branch in front of me. His face was angry and shaded by the trees, making his look like a villain.

"You've been feeding us that line for five years!" he snapped, "I know you don't want to be here! I _know_ you want to be back with that boy! So _go! Leave! No one_ is trying to keep you here!"

My eyes widened and he clenched his fists. "Ashton-"

"_Just go already_!" he yelled and stormed off.

I closed my eyes, holding back tears. I destroyed the only family I had ever known.

* * *

**Ok, finally done with this chapter. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to take so long to update!**

**A big thank you to 'Person' for telling me to write fast because that was the kick in the butt I needed to continue! :) **

**If I ever take that long again, tell me to get off my butt and start writing because I will!  
Ok review!**

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj**

**P.S. follow me on wattpad! My username is: NydrojLove**


End file.
